


Light Me Up (From the Inside Out)

by bunbun28



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/pseuds/bunbun28
Summary: Chanyeol buys a lightsaber online and Jongdae knows just the perfect use for it.





	Light Me Up (From the Inside Out)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #17
> 
> This is for round 2 of dinoandtiger!
> 
> Warnings: crack, sex toys, inappropriate use of a lightsaber, slight bdsm overtones, friends with benefits.

Chanyeol was squirming in his seat when Jongdae found him. Or more accurately, squirming on his bed in the dorms. “Did you leave that vibrating plug up your ass again?” Jongdae asked. 

Chanyeol ceased his wiggling and smirked up at him. “I mean, I’m wearing one but it’s off right now. I’m just happy because I got the deal of the fucking century.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes. Chanyeol had no filter when it came to money and no sense when it came to sales at all. “Did you buy us diamond encrusted laptops this time?”

“Shut the fuck up and look,” Chanyeol said, spinning his laptop around. Jongdae peered down at it and then grinned. “Okay, 50% off a lightsaber with full sounds and lights is pretty legit.”

“I know, right?!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “It’ll be here next week.”

“Did you get us two so we can fight?” Jongdae asked, pulling the laptop from Chanyeol’s hands and setting it on the bedside table. He spotted the remote for the plug amongst the clutter and grinned. He grabbed it before Chanyeol could stop him and pressed the button. Chanyeol bucked up, and the hum of the vibrator only made Jongdae laugh.

“I --ah-- fuck-- didn’t know you’d want one. Besides, it is -hnnngh fuck you--not a toy, Jongdae.” 

“Everything’s a toy to me, Yeollie,” Jongdae said, “especially you.”

“Oh fuck,” Chanyeol whined as the vibrator went up another notch. Chanyeol reached for waistband of his sweats and flipped Jongdae the bird when he swatted Chanyeol’s hands away.

“Nope, no touching. You’re gonna cum in your pants today, I think.” Jongdae said as he flicked the vibrator controls up a third time. He placed it on the table, just out of Chanyeol’s reach, and opened the bedside drawer. Lube, condoms, various other plugs, cock rings and dildos greeted him but Jongdae was on a mission. He shut the drawer and opened the lower one. “Fuck, we gotta get you a proper toy box or something, I hate having to look for these.” Jongdae complained as he pulled the leather wrist cuffs out. 

He smirked as Chanyeol went limp at the sight of them. He was really, truly, too easy sometimes. Jongdae cuffed his wrists together and sat back on the bed, straddling Chanyeol’s knees. Chanyeol’s cock was definitely hard beneath his sweats, and his hips were arched up off the bed just enough to ease some of the sensation from the vibrating plug humming away merrily in his ass. Jongdae pushed Chanyeol’s hips down and Chanyeol swore, loudly, and Kyungsoo banged on the wall next door. 

Jongdae laughed, because if Kyungsoo knew what was good for him, he’d get the noise cancelling headphones out and ignore everything for the next twenty minutes. 

~~~~~

A week later a rather long package arrived for Chanyeol at the dorms. Unfortunately, EXO wasn’t there when it arrived, which was okay, because the lightsaber could wait. Even if Chanyeol had whined loudly at his phone when he saw the delivery notification until Jongdae had sat on his face and given him something else to whine about. 

Jongdae had already formulated a plan for the lightsaber, given that he was perpetually horny and had watched some hilarious Star Wars themed porn with Junmyeon fairly recently. Jongdae sat back on Chanyeol’s bed, shirt already off as Chanyeol tore into the package. Chanyeol was bouncing on his heels in excitement as he opened it, the green hard plastic of the lightsaber glinting off the light in the room. Jongdae waited until Chanyeol had pushed in the batteries and was swinging it around the room like an idiot before he shimmied out of his pants and boxers. He palmed himself lazily as Chanyeol reenacted some scene from the Force Awakens, complete with dialogue, before leaning over to The Drawer and pulling out a couple condoms and lube.

Chanyeol finally noticed his friend’s state of undress and stopped to stare at him, jaw hanging open unattractively. “Why are you naked?” he asked slowly, flicking the sound switch off at the bottom of the lightsaber.

Jongdae grinned predatorily at Chanyeol as he stood, his cock bouncing midair as he slinked towards his friend. “Why aren’t you?” he asked lowly, pulling the lightsaber from Chanyeol’s limp grasp. He leaned up and grazed his mouth against Chanyeol’s. “Get on the bed, get naked and spread your thighs, now,” Jongdae whispered, nipping at Chanyeol’s bottom lip.

Chanyeol scrambled to obey, his clothes flying off alarmingly fast. Jongdae stood there, cock in one hand and lightsaber in the other as Chanyeol undressed. He twirled the lightsaber around, grinning at the whooshing noises and buzzing sounds.

As he suspected, Chanyeol had another plug in his ass, smaller than the other day. Good, that would make Jongdae’s life so much easier. 

“I appreciate it when we don’t have schedules,” Jongdae said as Chanyeol flopped gracelessly onto the bed. “You always seem to have something or someone up your ass when we don’t.”

“What can I say,” Chanyeol said breathlessly as he worked the plug out of his ass, “I focus better after sex.”

“That’s a lie but I’ll allow it,” Jongdae said, letting go of his cock and leaning down to smear the precum from his fingers onto Chanyeol’s mouth.

Chanyeol moaned and opened his mouth to suck on Jongdae’s fingers, his eyes falling shut as he did. 

Perfect. Jongdae flipped the lightsaber over, and dragged it along Chanyeol’s leg. Chanyeol’s eyes flew open and he tried to talk, but Jongdae shoved his fingers down Chanyeol’s throat, making him gag. 

“What was that?” Jongdae sing songed, “It’s not a toy?” 

Chanyeol nodded emphatically around the fingers. 

“I don’t know, it looks like the right shape to be one,” Jongdae said, feigning innocence as he trailed the lightsaber over Chanyeol’s hip. The LED lights in the toy made it warm and Chanyeol jumped as it grazed his pelvis and Jongdae’s grip shifted, allowing him to push it up along Chanyeol’s chest and into a nipple. The lightsaber hummed louder. Jongdae swished it quickly back and forth over Chanyeol’s chest, the zooming and swishing noises getting louder. Chanyeol’s eyes were wide now and he bit down on Jongdae’s fingers. 

“Ouch!” Jongdae yelled, “Why did you do that?”

“I know what you’re thinking and I don’t want it getting dirty,” Chanyeol whined as Jongdae pressed the lightsaber lengthwise into his throat, like a sword. Jongdae glanced down, seeing Chanyeol’s cock half hard already, his hands at his side, like the good boy he was. 

“If that’s your only complaint,” Jongdae said, “I’ve got condoms. It should stay pretty clean.”

Chanyeol swallowed thickly, glancing between the glowing green lightsaber and Jongdae’s devious face. He closed his eyes as Jongdae pulled the toy away, ready to give up on his plan if it wasn’t what Chanyeol wanted.

“Fuck me with it.” Chanyeol mumbled, his face beat red. 

Jongdae cackled, loud and high pitched. “YESSSSSSSSSSSS.” 

He quickly fitted a condom over the lightsaber and then laid it down again across Chanyeol’s chest. “Don’t move,” Jongdae said as Chanyeol started his customary squirming.

Chanyeol stilled, his chest still heaving and, watched Jongdae. Jongdae lazily reached up and flicked Chanyeol’s hard nipples, smirking as Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered and he moaned, rather loudly. Chanyeol’s nearly hard cock was bobbing mid air and it was starting to deepen to a deep red, even as untouched as he was. Ass slut, Jongdae thought to himself with satisfaction. He popped open the lube and picked up the lightsaber again, drizzling the gel on the condom around the toy. Jongdae jacked his hand up and down on the lightsaber, a ridiculously lascivious expression on his face. Chanyeol laughed, and some of the tension that had been building between them dissipated. This was familiar territory at least.

Jongdae kneeled on the bed and nudged Chanyeol’s legs further apart. He scooted down and eyed the buzzing lightsaber toy in his hand. He still didn’t have a good angle. Jongdae scooted down again and then grabbed the oversized Rilakkuma pillow next to Chanyeol’s head.

“Up!” Jongdae commanded.

“Hey, not the ‘Kkuma pillow!” Chanyeol whined, reaching for the pillow. Jongdae wrapped a hand around Chanyeol’s cock and his protest died as quickly as it started. “You better wash it too at the end of this,” he said grumpily.

“Of course,” Jongdae said, easing the large pillow under Chanyeol’s hips. Now the angle was much better for the both of them. 

Jongdae eyed the width of the lightsaber versus the plug that had been inside Chanyeol only minutes ago. They weren’t all that different in size, and besides, Jongdae knew Chanyeol liked the stretch. Jongdae swung the toy around over Chanyeol’s body a few times while he jerked him, Chanyeol trying very hard to stay quiet and still, but failing when Jongdae corkscrewed his wrist around the head of Chanyeol’s cock.

“Fuck, Jongdae, would you just --ahh-- get on with it?” Chanyeol panted up at him.

“So eager,” Jongdae said, “But yeah, I’m ready if you are.”

Chanyeol leaned up on his elbows and blushed, even as he looked Jongdae in the eye. “Just do it already.”

“Your wish is my command!” Jongdae chirped and adjusted his angle to push the tip of the lightsaber against Chanyeol’s rim. It gave easily against the slick pressure of the lightsaber and Jongdae began to ease in slowly. Below him, Chanyeol let out a long slow breath, forcing his body to relax as the lightsaber slid in, inch by inch. Jongdae paused with three inches of the toy into Chanyeol and gave it a little wiggle. 

The toy buzzed and whooshed and Chanyeol flopped back down and covered his face, laughing. “Oh my god, it feels so good but I can’t believe this.”

Jongdae was smiling too, trying to not break out into hysterical giggles. “I have to admit, this was a lot sexier in my mind.”

He shifted the toy again, searching for Chanyeol’s prostate and on a particularly loud WHOOSH, he found it, causing Chanyeol to arch up, his cock jerking against his stomach.

“Am I allowed to touch myself?” he asked breathlessly, hands twitching where they were grasping the sheet desperately. Chanyeol always tried so hard to be good for Jongdae, how could he not reward it?

“Yeah, jerk yourself off nice and slow,” Jongdae said, his own cock throbbing as he watched how affected Chanyeol was. 

A big hand wrapped around Chanyeol’s thick cock and he began to stroke himself slowly. Chanyeol moaned breathily as Jongdae resumed pressing the lightsaber in. He knew Chanyeol could take about seven inches of it, which wasn’t much in the scope of the toy, but it was enough to make the skin around his asshole glow and Jongdae let out a little giggle at that.

Jongdae’s pace picked up as he began to thrust the toy in and out, the buzzing and whooshing and humming a rather loud counterpoint to Chanyeol’s moans and gasps, and the slick sounds of the lightsaber sliding in and out of his ass. 

Chanyeol’s hand picked up the pace on his cock, precum spilling over his fingers and down the shaft on every upstroke. Jongdae was trying as hard as he could to ignore the throbbing in his own cock as he got Chanyeol off but it was getting harder to do the longer it went on. 

“Faster, please, Dae,” Chanyeol begged and Jongdae nodded, picking up the pace and using both hands to guide the toy at the right angle into Chanyeol’s ass in order to hit his prostate on most of the inward strokes. Chanyeol’s moans increased in pitch and frequency, and Jongdae knew he was getting close. Jongdae thrust the lightsaber in and out as quickly as he could and then pushed it in and up, holding the shaft against Chanyeol’s prostate as Chanyeol’s body spasmed and he squeezed the head of his cock. 

“Come for me, Yeollie, come on,” Jongdae said, his voice raspy from arousal. 

His fat cock jerked and Chanyeol came as Jongdae resumed thrusting. He kept up a quick pace as Chanyeol came across his fingers and stomach and slowed his pace down as Chanyeol’s breathing slowly returned to normal. The lightsaber kept up its merry theatrical sounds even as Jongdae pulled it all the way out of Chanyeol’s ass with a slick pop and Jongdae set it aside quickly, grabbing the lube and his own cock. He poured it into his hand and hissed as he wrapped his hand and cool gel around it. Jongdae jerked himself off over Chanyeol’s hips and he moaned loudly when Chanyeol’s clean hand came up to palm at his ass, his index finger slipping between Jongdae’s asschecks to rub and push at his asshole. 

Jongdae came quietly over Chanyeol’s hips and cock with the added pressure in his ass. He slumped over, dragging his slick hand along the bedspread as he flopped down on Chanyeol’s sticky chest.

They lay there quietly for several minutes, letting their breathing and bodies return to a more normal state.

“I can’t believe I let you fuck me with a lightsaber,” Chanyeol said poutily. 

Jongdae cracked up, his laughter loud and high pitched as he pictured the green glow of Chanyeol’s asshole as he’d fucked him.

“I can’t believe you did either.”

“Can you get off me?” Chanyeol said, pushing at Jongdae hips with his cum covered hand. “I need a shower, and frankly so do you.”

Jongdae sat up and wrinkled his nose at the mess around them. “The worst part of sex is the clean up.”

“I don’t know, I think the worst part is cleaning myself out beforehand,” Chanyeol said with a shrug, pulling the condom off the light saber and dumping it in the trash. He placed the lightsaber carefully on the dresser. It was mostly clean, Jongdae noted. It would need a good wipe down with a clean cloth but it didn’t look like it had just been up Chanyeol’s ass.

~~~~~

When they returned from their shower, they found Junmyeon in Chanyeol’s room, swinging it around, lights on, noises buzzing away.

Both of them stood in the doorway, slight horror on their faces before they burst out laughing. “We can’t tell him,” Jongdae whispered as Chanyeol pulled out his phone and began to film. “We can never tell him.”

Chanyeol nodded, laughing as Junmyeon began to swing the lightsaber around again. This had to go on Instagram.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, the video of Junmyeon swinging a green lightsaber is actually on Chanyeol’s Instagram irl.
> 
> Find me on twitter @cbx_playdate


End file.
